total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Flurry51/Total Pokèdramon VVorld Tour
Introduction This is the first time ever I start and try to do a total drama series by myself in English, also totally focused on a crossover...I'd like to know what do you think about, so much thanks! Episodes Note:the episode list isn't complete and can change in every moment. Teams Victory Victini Venturers: Anorith, Aurorus, Dunsparce, Gorebyss, Sylveon, Seviper, Lunatone , Tropius, Vanillite(2nd leader), Vileplume (1st leader). Joustering Jirachi Jigglers: Vivillon (1stleader), Ninjask, Lucario, Chimecho, Swalot, Squirtle, Oshawott, Piplup, Swellow, Bagon. Laser Latias Leviathans:Lester (leader), Behyeem, Castform, Ditto, Drifloon, Lampent, Metang, Minun, Plusle, Porygon 2. Prologue “VVelcome, welcome to everybody!” a big V appeared in a pyrotechinque entry on the screen, it has two glittering teal eyes and a very wide smile dazzling at the camera: Victini the firefox legendary introduced himself with a double spin “My name is Victini, but you should know this. I mean, who doesn’t know the famous number 000 on the Pokèdex, the only and unique victory star of all the times? Since I’m the essence of the victory, I decided to give to a bunch of average unknown pokèmons the occasion to experience the joy to be winners like me for once in their life: an awesome prize is gonna wait for the ONLY ONE of them that will show to have e-V-erything he/she/it needs to survive to a whole season of my reality show. So…ready for the ad-V-enture?” the fire/psychic host asked with his eyes flaming for the excitement. “Yawn….duh..so,Vi..we already started?Ayaaawn*…” another little pokèmon floated lazily next to him, carrying a pillow in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, the head resembling a star, flapped the half-shut eyes and yawned widely again. Victini replied arching a brow “Yes, Ji, and you’re late as usual.” Jirachi picked one of the paper strips he had on his yellow head, reading “Remember myself about Total Pokèdramon VVorld Tour so to not make Victini ashamed of me. Duh…at least I tried. You know how important is for my legendary essence to…zzzzzzzzz….” then the yellow and white spirit fell again asleep, without finishing the phrase. Victini rolled eyes to the sky. “Anyway. As my co-host just spoiled, this reality show will be called Total Pokèdramon Victini Victory Tour or VVorld Tour to shorten: the theme is a big journey through the six regions so far known of our world Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos!” Victini showed entusiastically a map that got immediately cimmered as soon as he touched it “This travel will be full of obstacles, drama, and similar stuff…who will manage to get through all of them, will win the Victastic Prize of one million dollar bucks but more important an exclusive victory ticket that’s reaaaaally special” the host wore on a pair of cool shades and assumed a pose “the possibility to win certainly once upon a time in all the life no matter when, why or where.” Then frowned continuing with a less enthusiastic intonation “Or in alternative…the dream ticket, that allows the lucky possessor to make a wish to Jirachi. Resuming: one million dollar and a ticket to use my Victory Star or Jirachi’s Wish Star power. I strongly recommend the V option” ended with a wink. Victini looked at the clock “Time to introduce the contestants. Jirachi!Wake up and bring them here.” Jirachi nodded slowly as a slowpoke “Duhh…hu?Yawn,m’kay.” and picked another strip, wishing for the competitors to appear, but nothing happened “It will realize in 24 hours.” Victini twitched and eventually facepalmed “I meant to bring them using the V-Jet. Can you do this since you’re (my fault) the pilot, thank?” Jirachi answered with a noise. He had already fallen asleep again. Victini sighed in resignement. The host apporached his mouth to the ear of the wish maker and whispered an order “Jiiiirachii? Get on the plane” that made Jirachi to sleepwalk and take off with the plane. Victini sneered in satisfation “This is the only way to make Ji work.” After few minutes the jet returned carrying all the contestants, that Victini decided to introduce one by one. The first was a blue little turtle with a tail ending in a bubbly swirl: Squirtle arrived wearing a pair of shades on, smiling at Victini and at the camera “Hot Water has arrived, dandies! Cooly as a cascada, oh yes. Hi, Victini, glad to finally meet you, dude.” Victini grinned “There’s no better way than start a season with a starter, no?” making a joke, Squirtle stared at him in silence. The host shrugged and introduced the second player:a female ott resembling a snowman popped out showing off an attitude by pumping her chest “My name is Oshawott, the fabolous starte-ekk?” but she tripped down the ladder, bouncing multiply in a ridicolous manner, followed by her shell, and definitely showing her true klumsiness. “Owch!” Victini snickered while Squirtle took off his sunglasses and approached to her “Hey-hey, miss…is everthing okay, need help?” “GRRR…Just..just DON’T DARE TO LAUGH.” She replied in a really angry tone, different from her starting shrill voice, and glared at Victini that zipped immediately his mouth, coughing in innocence. Then Squirtle outbursted in laughters “Ahahahahahah!So funny!” but for the wrong reasons. The female ott turned to him thundering in her eyes “No, wait, I just understood the pun made by Victini before….star-starter…ahahah, priceless indeed!” and slashed him KO using the scallop as a blade.She then calmed down and said “This will learn him to not provoke me anymore in the future, tsk” lifting her chin like as offended. “O-kay..” Victini introduced the third contestant and last starter, a little penguin that hopped of the plane and introduced as Piplup, walking aside Oshawott and Squirtle. Everyone heard an heavy stomp all of sudden. A big paw stepped on the ladder, then a big body and the long neck forced the sliding doors to break to let the creature exit outside: the 4th pokèmon was of a very different size compared to the first introducees. Tropius strived the most he could flapping his wings causing a tornado, to prevent disasters Victini helped him melting completely down the doors with a fire attack. “Ah, thank. You must be the host, I’m Tropius, instead. Directly coming from the tropical islands of Hoenn” he nodded almost crushing with his neck the skull of Victini, that dodged right in time. “Woah, giant! Please, warn before you bow, so we can put in a safe position.” “Ok, my fault. I promise I won’t do that again” the pokèdiplodocus bowed in excuse “Ops.” “Wow, this dude is soooooo high” commented Squirtle, just came back alive. “He’s 51 times taller tan me” said Piplup, that also noticed the nana berries growing under the head of the diplodocus “Look at there:he has so many fruits at its neck!” “ I want one!” screamed Oshawott attempting to climb on the giant, but didn’t even manage to reach the neck, continuing to slip down the legs “Urgh, SO UNFAIR.” Her belly groaned loudly, and she tried again and again, appearing only pathetic. Tropius simply coug coughed to get her attention “Don’t try it, apart from being annoying to me, it’s pretty dangerous for you. Climb me is like climb the Coronet Mountain. Understood?” but she didn’t listen any of his words, plus Piplup and Squirtle joined to her deed. “Great.” “Atchoom!” the 5th contestant rolled rudely down the ladder leaving a little hole on the ground, a yellow drilling tail merging from betrayed his identity: Dunsparce. The little snake fearfully digged himself more as another contestant was blown out “Atchoom!”: this time however the pokèmon simply float in mid-air. It was a purple balloon with a big yellow cross in the middle, placed on the mouth, and whose hairs were made of clouds, tied in a yellow ribbon.The female Drifloon entertained fluttering in the wind at a very slow pace “ Wooosh, I’m floating just like a leaf ”. “A-Atchooom!” again another pokèmon rolled down the plane landing onto Dunsparce:this time it was a pink fox with ribbons and stripes all over her body “I’m sorry for this”. Flattened under her paws, Dunsparce murmured “N-Nevermind, I’m actually used to be treated like a doormat since I’m..sigh..useless…by the way I’m fine, miss, don’t mind for my” but Sylveon immediately lifted him up for a complete check up “Oh no no no, it was my fault and I have now to assure about your health: wings, tail, body, I’ll check everything, don’t worry”. “B-But miss Sylveon, there’s not really nee-“ Sylveon wrapped her ribbons as bandages all around his body “You only relax:I’ll do the rest, promise. Let my healing powers restore you…actually your spine is so squishy, there must be something broken!” “A-Actually I don’t have a spine neither bones” replied the land snake in a sheepishly yet sarcastic tone. “A-a-aatchoom!” “Yeeees, I’m flying finally!Ahh, the wind blowing on me, what a priceless sensation.Wait?I didn’t grow wing?!Oh..nevermind, catch you later, sky, catch you one day when I’ll pierce your clouds with my wings”. A little dragon was the protagonist of this speech, Bagon, who was wearing a pair of goggles for pilots: he looked flamboyant and determined despite his little dimensions. “Hello to everyone, my name is Bagon but one day I’ll be able to change it in SALAMENCE, betcha!Wowowowowow!!!” he stunned in front of the height of Tropius “You must see the moon from that height, I’m so envious. Can I climb you at least to prove that awesome sensation to be in the open space of the sky?” and not even waiting for an answer he climbed on the tropical giant reaching the top of his head “Yu-uuuh, I can dominate the world from this point!” “You can also eat some fruits here,man,munch munch!” added Squirtle, hanging together the other two starters at the neck. “Hey, how did you…aufff ” Tropius sighed in annoyance. “A-A-AAAAT” “ENOUGH WITH YOU!Ssssstop and get thisssss.” a slashing sound was heard from the jet and a Vileplume landed senseless down, a superficial but wide wound appeared on his front, dripping also a poisoning purple liquid. Everyone looked at the responsable of this mean fact: a cobalt black snake creeped out exhibiting her sinuous shape as a queen. A fierce look in the red eyes, many cycatrizes of battle along the body, two poisonous fangs coming out a smirking mouth, acquainted to a bifork tounge: Seviper. Seviper was well known in minor reality shows for her reckless violence and merciless bi**ness. Judging by whoever competed against her, she had a dark heart. She hissed at the contestants staring at her: “Sssso many LOSSSSSSERSS. I had enough to wait for my introduction, and I have less patience to wait to ssssslash them hole without mercy.Hihihihissss!” Seviper made even Victini to shiver, but then Sylveon stepped in front of her, looking worriedly at Vileplume “You did that to that poor innocent flower? And you’re proud of yourself? You should only excuse!” Seviper gave to her a killer look “I’m sssso ssssssorry…for you now” and was about to use the blade on the tail when was blocked by a giant teal paw, that congelated it at touch. “ Cool down and think better ” a smooth voice echoed from inside, then Aurorus went out freezing the atmosphere with her presence. Her cold breath infact managed to low of many degrees the temperature. Seviper couldn’t do anything blocked in that way, then lied cowardly “I wasss joking, ssssure I’m sssorry, Sssylveon”eventually hissing something else to herself. Seviper crawled next to Dunsparce, that was staring at her shyly and immediately dug an hole hiding underground. The brontosaurus coming from the Ice Age asked Sylveon if she was fine, then walked to the other contestants, and noticed that Tropius was looking at her in a quirky way. “What’s up?” approached to him using only her neck asking with a little smile, she seemed entertained. “Uh, no, nothing, really.You’re just chilling me..because you emanate too much icy air…that’s hindering for my health.Cough!Cough!” “Okay…aaand am I allowed at least to give a bite to one of these berries or it’s forbbiden?” blinked jokingly at him. Squirtle reached rapidly the head of Tropius, whispering to him a cool suggestion “Sure.Ahem, eventually I was going to offer you some..” but his short arms prevents Tropius from pick his same fruits, ironically “Urgh, that’s harassing.” Aurorus giggled longing her neck “Don’t worry -tlack- I can understand you.” Victini in the meanwhile introduced many other contestants: Swellow, Chimecho, Vivillon, Swalot, Ninjask, Anorith, Castform and Ditto. This last one mimicked Victini perfecly getting quickly on his nerves. “You can’t imitate my Vibrant Victorious personality!” “Relax, I’m just exercising:this is a joke. Ahahahahah!Look at me, I’m Victini, the number 000, not zero one, not zero two, but three timez…and I’m proud of it!” everyone laughed but Victini. The host was burning for the anger. “Want to see something funny?You’re disqualified, Ditto, for mocking the Vip host.” Ditto squinted “What?You must be joking, c’mon.” Victini didn’t “Out of my sight before I e-V-aporate your liquid, jelly” Ditto disappeared “Maybe I already did”. “Less one” commented Ninjask, rubbing his schytes at the speed of light. Vivillon looked at him in *awe*. Victini turned to the other contestants still showing that vicious anger boiling in his little chest: this was a warning for the future, to never mess too much on his vain and pride. Dunsparce shivered underground. “Let’s see the next one” “I’m Lucario and I’m here to win. Enough said, can we start now or more to wait? ” after this dry speech, the blue dog walked to a corner standing alone in a cranky attitude. He looked already annoyed. “Very sympathetic” commented Victini in an ironic tone. Chimecho, that had meditated all this time since her introduction, spoke “He had a tough life”. Plusle said “Gimme a V !” Minun replied “a I ” Plusle said back “a C !” Minun replied again “a T” Plusle did a jolt “another I !” Minun sparkled “and a N” Plusle spinned and did a wheel “and a third I” “Viiiiiiiiiictini!!!” Two little mice, one in blue the other in red jumped off the plane cheering and spinning, doing some acrobacies in honour of Victini, that clapped vigorously at their performance “A-VV-esome!!!” “We’re Plusle & Minun !” spoke Plusle, popping sparkles out of her red cheecks. “Oh-oh, cheerleaders. They should do that in MY honour and to celebrate my overwhelming deeds” Swellow flew between the two show offing his wide wings while pumping the red chest “Girls, have I told already about that time when I defeated with a single Iron Wing a flock of..uhm…Skarmory?” “Awww, tell tell!” Vivillon squeaked in excitement. “By the way, I’m a male” Minun replied in annoyance. Everybody welcomed the electric twins, then Victini introduced: “Lunatone” “…………….” the moon rock floated by in silence, creeping everyone with its red eye glowing mysteriously. None dared to ask an explanation for his behaviour. “There’s somebody less talkative than Jirachi, can’t believe.. whatever, the next contestant is Metang” a byonic crab arrived, and simply lift a claw to say hello “Continuing with Lampent…my dear adoptive daughter” “More like dead daughter” the ghost lantern answered with a gloomy low voice “Forced to waste my holydays taking part to an useless dangerous trip around the world, as being an orphan ghost lamp wasn’t enough depressive for my existence, majestic.” Victini crossed arms “Oh, c’mon, you had passed these holydays inside a spooky dark mansion crying and reading horror tales in the complete solitude if wasn’t for me.” Lampent replied deadpan “As usual. I like that kind of activites, but you cannot understand, daddy. Your life never sucked as mine” shrugged and lowering her dome more to cover her eyes, floated her sullen figure in a side. Squirtle knock knocked at her but got ashed in result with a purple flame.Looked like she didn’t want to be bothered. Victini rolled eyes “Heh,since I adopted her as a Litwick I want to give her the occasion to prove the joy of a different life, but she’s too recalcitrant, mah, we’ll see how this will end. How many miss yet?Ah, six.” Lucario frowned “As this place isn’t enough CROWDED, sgrunt”. “Introducing now…” a Vanillite fastly reached him, whispered something, gave him a pergamen and then returned inside the plane “ The over fabolous, attractive, elegant, intrigant, and resuming in one word, the pearl of all the seas, oceans and any pond, river or lake, the sexy water type siren: Gorebyss!” “Ohohohoh, thanks, but there was no really need, or maybe there was? I don’t know if I’m famous even here, ohohohoh” the voice came from a luxurious bowl, decorated of real diamonds, carried gently by a Vanillite in frac: a pink long snaky fish was swimming harmoniously inside, flapping one of her purple shell-form fin like a fan, she looked fancy, pretty and snooty, and pretty spoiled.”Before I continue…butler, flocks time” she was served of fish flakes by the ice cream pokèmon, filtered them using her needle mouth. Both Squirtle and Anorith jaw dropped at her sight, she let out a gig in amusement. Seviper narrowed her eyes, hissing for unknown reasons. Gorebyss kept eating meanwhile letting her twirly body flow gently in the water stream, admired by the two males, until she finished, and then Vanillite obscurated her tank. “Hey!” “*A little of privacy, now, please. Don’t worry, you’ll have all the time to admire me until the heat finale.*Zzz.” Squirtle commented “Cool”. and Anorith went next “Aww, can’t wait”. Seviper snappedher tounge “Sssshut up”. A shadow appeared on the front of Ninjask “So many in and still four to know. We need to plan a strategy.” Seviper heard this and whispered “I like your point of view.Any idea?” “I wasn’t speaking to you, creep away.” “Yessss..” Victini announced “Swirlix!” and a puffball of cottonsugar bounced happily out “Yuppi-duppy-uuuuh!” and landed next to Swalot, that swallowed him/her in a single bite.”GLOM. Buuuuuuuurp!!!!Sweety.” The host twitched while Ninjask commented “Less two”. “Ahem, yeah, now it’s the turn of Behyeem, that doesn’t even come from this planet.. “..and he’s actually landed on Earth to discover if there’s intelligence to justify an invasion or simply care for know about, but still nope for now” the alien pokèmon levitated by using psychokinesis, doing this comment with a very sarcastic smirk on the face “I’m afraid even this last chance will be a failure judging by the creatures here.Some of them (the host included) are smaller than my brain, this says everything. Perfect.” “I know” replied Lampent in a similar sarcastic way. Oshawott snapped “Hey, what’s your problem, conic head?” Behyeem shrugged “Nothing, really. By the way better conic than empty like yours.” Oshawott was going to attack him but was blocked by Chimecho and Piplup. “The alien egg-head..” Lucario snapped, too “ENOUGH with the weirdos, or there are more others?!” Victini made a derp face, and let go out finally the remaining two. One flashed immediately leaving an electric stream behind, the other red and blue slowly set off the ladder. The latter resembled a polygonal robotic swan “Analyzisis of the environment: oxygen 70%, water 0,51 %, nytrogen at its standard level. So this is the real world. Interesting yet strange: first of all there are no numbers, need to download more informations about. Do you have wi-fi here?” everyone gazed at him speechless. Victini explained: “This is Porygon 2: he spent all his life in the cybernetic world, where he was created and programmed, so don’t be surprised if he acts quirky”. “Quirky? Who said the magic word and dared to not refer at me?” the voice came from…nowhere, seemed. Then all of sudden an electric discharge spread all around, zapping the most contestants possible, and Victini. “AHHH!Zap!” “What the Sawsbuck..” “Ahahahah!BUH!A little of punishment deserved” Rotom appeared in the middle of them, possessing the megaphone “Ladybugs and Gentlemons, it’s a great honour for me to introduce you the Impossible Majestic Master of Quirkness…” Victini yelped “Hey, that’s my work:do announcements!” “…Lesteeeeeer Kombyyyyy,ah!*EPIC POSE*” Rotom spinned on himself shouting this while assuming a cool antic, with thunders and sparkles behind included, and immediately after flashed in a side squealing like a groupie “Ihhhh!Can I have an autograph?!” then returned in the middle, wearing the shades of Squirtle “Ahahahah, sure, all for my fans!” in the meanwhile the rest of the cast looked with a blank expression. Rotom was eventually aware of this “By the way, definitely my name is Rotom but you can call me Lester since this is the name I given to myself in pride of my impossible owner and trainer Lester!” and finished this presentation. Then sauntered quickly to every single contestant “By the way…and you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you ,you ,you ,you, you..jeez, it’s not easy to say you all the exact times, but I don’t certainly surrend, so you, you, you ,you, you, you, you,you, you, you, you, and you?See:24 exactly, I did it!AH!*II EPIC POSE* By the way, the 24 of you, what’r your names?I want to know, I’m zapping for the curiosity!!! I mean, literally, since I’m made of plasma. “Wow this guy is really a crazy MOTOR MOUTH!” “More like ROTOM MOUTH” Behyeem pointed out with his sarcastic tone, Lampent snickered for a second, but quickly returned gloomy “Looks like we reached now the highest rank of weird presences:joy. So, what’s now?Maybe you would like to explain us how the challenges will be, where the season will take place, and blah, blah, blah nomekod halifax and excetera.” The V-Host scoffled battling his wings nervously “Look, if I wanted an obnoxious alien to give me the instructions of what to do in a reality show, I would have asked directly to Mew. Said this, I imagine you now want to know more about the ad-V-enture you’re going to face!” “I’m dying for the curiosity!...wait, I’m already dead” commented Lampent causing the firefox to roll eye. Some gigs popped in the background, mixed with the various conversations of the cast. “SHUT UP you all, so we can start this, finally!” Lucario growled getting the attention of everyone, snorted and returned in his corner, nodding at Victini “Done. Now, go on and hurry.” Victini started “In this season you all will have challenges that have place in the most famous locations of the six regions of the Pokèworld. We’ll move from a place to another by using the airplane” “Uh, seriously?I thought we would have used a flying saucer.” “Zip your mouth, Behyeem, if you have one. The airplane is organized in three sections: - The pilot cabin and the Vip-ctini Class at the head of the jet: the access is usually reserved only to me but the winning team of each episode will be allowed to stay with me as reward.However none can access at the V-Room than me, the door with a golden V and a star depicted on. - In the middle of the body there’s the Normal Class:no air conditioner, no comfy seats, average bed and breakfast but not so bad, actually. Here will stay the team 2nd placed, also the Confessional is in the vent”. “In the vent?!Kidding?” “Nope” Victini grinned “It’s to warrant you the most privacy possible”. Behyeem floated near the vent grill, looked inside, and expressed his opinion: “Hmm…maybe I should just remove immediately the word “intelligence” from my report on the Earth” shrugged “Want to see in particularly how the two dinousars of green and ice will manage to use it” and concluded with a slow clap. Tropius arched a brow “Right, how I’m supposed to get inside this?” “It’s all calculated unlike E.T. Soon go back Home thinks: just tuck your long necks inside!” “Ok, that’s not funny” Tropius was the first to use the confessional, with only his head and neck visible at the camera, the rest of the enormous pokèmon stuck outside, appearing really hilarious to many. Then others proved it. // Confessional // “I’m so excited at the idea to start such a fair-tastic adventure: I can’t wait to meet my Blue Trainer, have the first ballet loosing my crystal antenna, make eggs and live forever and ever happy like in a fairy tale, **fwweeee**!!!" Vivillon squeaked loudly through the air-system. “Bah, this place is full of idiots: I won’t make friends with anybody. Not that I’m interested about!Ouch, stupid Victini and his vent idea.” Lucario scratched his head in annoyance. “Hi, my name is Castform and…it’s just what I have to say at the moment. Ninjask flew inside soon after “Our..My strategy is simply to become the shadow of every contestant I aim at, and then hit at the right time, bzzz”. “Ta-dah! The Plusle & Minun show has just started. I’m so excited for this reality, need to celebrate with a hip!a spin!and a ++ sparkle++ ! Gimme a V and another V and another and at the end a T: Viva the Victini Victory Tour!There’s also my brother, here, of course. Show them your excitement, Minun!” “Ehm, hi, and yuppi?Honestly, Plusle, we aren’t afford to stay at the same time at the Confessional…I think.” “Naaah, it’s all fine with that. Victini knows there’s no way we can be seaparated, riiiight?+ SIBLING CUDDLE + !We’re cheek to cheek the best duo ever in the universe, stick together since the birth. “Allright, how to forget that (sigh)”. Dunsparce looked at the camera a bit worry “Just hope to not be the first eliminated, I’m the weakest judging by the pokèmon rates” flicking his drilling tail. Lunatone's eye focused on the camera ”Moon…Rocks…Annhilation…” glowing in the foreshadow. Chimecho was next ”Ohm..I love the peaceful breeze there’s in this empty tube. I consider myself an angel with a single mission: bring harmony wherevere there’s need. These pokèmons need to find the harmony inside their hearts, I’m here to make this reality show a cathartic experience for everyone. Chwiiin, Cwhiiin))) “I sssswear I’m going to sssslash them all and win thisssss.” Seviper promised solemnly. Vanillite tied up the papillon “I’m here just to help Princess Gorebyss win.I love..to work for!..her. Porygon 2 was calculating "This -memory uploading 98,99,100%- vent, using the scientific term, is very similar to my home, with only the difference that here there are no ciphers, links, codes sauntering from left to right". Minun returned in the vent “Finally alone for.. “Let’s do another cheer, Minnie!Hip Hip Hooray!!!” Plusle popped out from the grill, carrying the pom poms. “..almost 2 seconds. More than usual.” The negative mouse let out a big sigh. “I have still to show you the third last part of the airplane” Victini goes through a hole arranged as a door, everyone entered inside only to find a shanty full of luggages and with cracks everywhere “This is where your luggages will be kept in perfect safety” just as he said this one of the baggages bounced out and fell in the sky “Oops, who was the owner of that black suitcase with a gloomy skull painted in the middle?” “Guess” said Lampent. Victini laughed in akwardment then continued “But this is not the most important place: follow me upside.” “Upside?” asked Piplup. The host pointed at an emergency ladder “Yes” “After the screen went dramatically dark for 51 seconds, we were on the tail… hey, Rotom, I’m the narrator, not you! “Sorry, I just wanted to feel the quirky experience to narrate thingies like you do,ahahah!” allright. By the way, they found out soon what Victini meant to say: upside the giant tail of the jet there were many seats with safety belts. Everyone twitched, Tropius looked straight at Victini: “Don’t tell me..” “This is the Tail of Losers! The loser team of each episode will be forced to eat, sleep and pass time till the next episode here, soon after having done the ceremony and nomination of the Voltorb of Victimization. The losers of today will be the first to discover personally the system.Vihihih!” Rotom’s eyes widened “This is insane….and I like it soooooo much!” Bagon added looking in awe through is goggles “I’m almost willing to lose just to feel the experience:imagine when the jet is moving, you feel all the stream here just stay sitting, this is probably the closest experience to a fly type. Drifloon covered her little eyes, shivering “I have already the vertigos, let me go down immediately, I’m not used to fly, just the idea terrifies all my plastic body! I could explode for the anxiety” and inflated and deflated many times. Sylveon got alarmed “Explode? Oh my Xerneas.Don’t worry, I’m here with the necessary bandages in need!” Aurorus approached next her asking gently “You do realize we’re not even flying at the moment and that you float in mid-air all the time, right?” The ghost balloon twiched “I do?” then realized “Ah, yeah, because Imma a Drifloon and not a leaf!!I’ve forgot that, thanks so much.” “Heh…exactly.You’re welcome.” “My name is Drifloon” the balloon said with a smile. “Glad to meet you, Drifloon” said Aurorus feeling a little uneasy, also because her interlocutor seemed floating with the mind. “Hi, my name is Drifloon.Shake our hands!” “No, don’t touch me!” as soon as Drifloon touched her paw she became a block of ice “Too late.None can touch me without that happens.” Aurorus lowered her neck in ashame, while Sylveon got panicked “Hybernation at the horizon! I need to warm her immediately, is there a fire type wanting to help me?” everyone turned to Lampent, that was the only fire pokèmon (minus Victini) of the cast, the goth lantern stared at them with a dull face, then picked a book and read in indifference. Lucario stood up and punched the ice, breaking it in a single hit,snorted and walked back to his corner. Chimecho smiled at him. “Ouuh, my head…” Drifloon moaned in pain for the freeze. “I’m sorry” Aurorus excused. “I forgive you” replied the other happily “But why?” then screamed in terror “Ahhh!I’m fluttering above the sky!What happened to the rest of my body, I'm a ghost because there was a spell casted to me?I-I can’t really remember, refresh my memory, please!” Aurorus made a priceless face of unbelieve. Behyeem spoke “I’ll do that step by step . First of all, you’re a Drifloon”. Half of the cast outbursted in laughters. “Alright” Victini dragged on himself the attention “I have still to say you two things” Behyeem played with the lights on his hands, drawling “Is anything enough not so obvious that deserves to get my attention, sir?” “Pretty much, Martian Megaphone. Lemme show you the V-Wheel!” Victini proudly pointed at a big orange wheel surrounded by the flames and that floated above the ground: this wheel had a big lancet of a shape of a V in the middle made of gold, while the circumference was divided in 18 sections of different colors, one for each type existing, it had also a second lancet that resembled an upside down V and was completely black. The host enjoyed the quizzical faces on the cast before to explain “Have you ever heard of V-Waves? They’re special waves I can summon to increase the luck or the unluck of the pokèmons in the world:it’s like a weather forecast, day after day there will be different previsions, but not about the clime but the types: whenever I spin this wheel, the type that will result on the golden lancet will take an huge advantage for a whole day while the type resulted on the black lancet will be highly disadvantaged”. “So it’s really similar to a forecast” commented Castform, Victini shook his head “Not really, some types are normally slightly advantaged by the weather conditions, but the influence of the V-Waves is way more determinant, because the pokèmons of the lucky type of the day become immune to any of their weaknesses and stronger, while the pokèmons carrying the unlucky type become weak also against types that normally wouldn’t affect them and lose part of their strength, resistant and luck”. Squirtle squinted through the shades “Wow, that’s cool, man” “Indeed.It’s an awesome perspective to rid off all my weaknesses for once” Tropius nodded in agree. Behyeem yawned “That’s at least interesting than the average seen so far.What’s the second thing?” Victini glowered at the alien, then smirked sarcastically “It’s about the teams, but since you seem not interested I’ll gloss on avoiding to let you guys decide the teams by yourselves!” some glaring eyes daggered on Behyeem “So, Anorith, Aurorus, Dunsparce, Gorebyss, Lunatone, Seviper, Sylveon, Tropius, Vanillite and Vileplume: you’re gonna be the Victory Victini Venturers!” The reactions were different. Aurorus and Tropius looked instanly at each other, and smiled, but then Tropius turned his neck in harassment. Dunsparce shifted fearfully around but Sylveon pat patted his back. Gorebyss finally woke up from her beautiness nap, appearing more splendid than before while stretching her body and stroking her pink skales showing off class and seduction in front of the males drooling attached on her bowl, meanwhile she was being served of her second ration of flocks by Vanillite, that also shot an ice beam at Anorith who was trying to climb the tank, making her to giggle as amused. Seviper narrowed eyes at this scene, and got snotted by Vileplume, hissing but not replying anything. “Sniff, I’m shorry” the flower excused, however the giant viper was not caring for him. Lunatone murmured something in an unknown language “Thwllallfall” causing a minute of silence. Victini was the first to speak again “The next team is made of Bagon, Chimecho, Lucario, Ninjask, Oshawott, Piplup, Squirtle, Swalot, Swellow and Vivillon, and the name is Joustering Jirachi Jigglers!” “Finally, let’s don’t waste anymore time and get quick with the next one, so we’re done and start” Lucario snorted, crossing arms impatiently, both Chimecho and Ninjask eyed at him “What do you want?”. Squirtle and Bagon high-fived each others and buffed on their (little) muscles doing a cool pose. Swellow widened his wings covering them to get all the scene, pumping his chest gloriously. Piplup, Oshawott and Vivillon almost fainted. “Boastboaters” Ninjask assumed a serious expression talking in the vent “I can’t see many worthy aims in this team onto to focus my radar at the moment. We’ll creep in the shadow for now, waiting”. Behyeem has used his psychic powers to enlarge the space, enough to let himself stretch “Alien language. I didn’t expect another alien in the cast, but Lunatone just revealed to be. And if you would be aliens with a minimal of I.Q. you would have managed to understand its speech, but you aren’t and I’m too lazy to translate it. Also this is not my business, the joy of the discover is all of the Victini Venturers” ended with a shrug. “Guess the remaining people are the members of the third last team” Behyeem interrupted Victini again “Me, Miss Forecast, Ghost Dory, Goth Lamp, Metal Crab, Cheerleaders Red & Blue, P2-R2 and the Plasma Quirk.” Drifloon swoll in anger “Hey! Did you forget about me??” “This is a question you should do to yourself everytime you watch your image in a mirror” replied him with superiority. The ghost balloon crossed her eyes quizzically “Eh? Sincerely everytime I look on a mirror I see a strange pokèmon shaped like a balloon all in purple with a yellow cross bandage on the mouth, and I can’t say if its dumb or just entertain mocking me, but mimick each of my movement and repeat the same things I say at contemporary!” she did a spin on herself by accident “Eventually I got used to meet him/her usually at the morning, and I develop some affect, also I gave him/her a very funny friendly nickname: Drifloon.” Each pokèmon having hands, paws or similar instantly facepalmed. “Urgh, I mean, seriously? What she has in that head:air?” Castform asked: she already considered herself to be the most normal of this cast. Porygon 2 emitted a led laser on the purple plastic girl, answering “Effectively yes: from the database of my scanner the percent of helium inside her body is 99%, the 1% left is plastic and there are no tracks of grey matter. I would strongly recommend to at least change her RAM memory or maybe the excess of helium made her brain floating outside, so reduce it should help.” “By the way, you still have to announce the name of our team, but lemme guess, you have no ideas, but do not worry, Vik, because LESTER IS HERE,AH!” Rotom zapped out an electric wave getting all the attention, mostly sights of unbelieve, annoyance or sarcasm like Behyeem’s, and guess the eyes of Victini… “Are you ready for the quirky epic name I thought about?Three, two, fifty-one…LASER! LATIAS! LEVIATHANS!The Laser Latias Leviathaaaaaans!!!Wooh!” he did an epic pose, then outbursted in sparks, summoned some thunders, celebrated with electric sparkles, and spinned on himself like a dummy, but suddenly stopped “Oh, I think you may want to know WHY this name, because actually there’s a quirky reason behind, ops, more than one, there’s an each one for each of the three words this name consists of!Understood?” “Perfectly illogic, go on when you want” “Ok, first of all Laser rhymes with Lester, that’s my name, remember? But also points out at our powerfulness, reminds red that is my favourite color, and fits for guys like me, Bey, Rygon, Metang, that all are able to shoot lasers in a way or another!” the plasma ghost continued “Second word:Latias. Latias is the pokèmon I’m in love with, you maybe won’t believe, but that’s it!Actually she has an own name than simply Latias, because she’s quirky special like me and can’t stick with a generic name to identify in the mass, so she calls herself Yumi, but Yumi isn’t allitterative with Laser or Leviathans, so I had to use Latias. By the way it was impossible, even for me to find an alliterative name with the letter Y. Yondering Yumi Yankees? Yelping Yumi Yarders? Yappering Yumi Yolks? See, that’s impossible do a triple YYY name that isn’t ridicolous”. “…….” “Then we end with Leviathans…eh..there’s not a real reason about, I was searching for a cool name starting with L and happened that ‘’Leviathans’’ bolted in my mind! Quirky, but that’s it”. “…….” Victini opened his mouth to say something important, but pretty tired and confused slided indoor the airplane. “And That’s all quirks!” ended Rotom cartoonically.*End of the Prologue* Category:Blog posts